Longstride
History History of character is unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers Kinetic Energy Conduit: '''The ability to draw upon kinetic energy at a molecular level. *Accelerated Healing - Longstride is neither invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they she is harmed she will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to her bodies is almost instantly healed. *Decelerated Aging - Longstride has a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on her most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. *Energy Construct Creation - Longstride can use the matter generated by her speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Her after images are also construct creations. *Flight - Longstride can rotate her arms and spin her body like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice she can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite her flight abilities she is always faster on her feet. *Hypervison - Longstride while traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as she runs by. Her power grants her enhanced senses that allow her to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. *Infinite Mass Punch - Longstride has an increased level of strength added to her body which she can impart in different ways. She can strength each and every move she makes however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases she can focus kinetic energy into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. *Phasing - Longstride can vibrate her molecules so quickly that she can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing her to phase through objects. *Self-Sustenance - Longstride travel at incredible speeds which cause her body to work overtime. In situations where her body may be too fast for her to breathe she may impart on kinetic energy for sustenance. However, this almost always results in her having an increased metabolism at all times requiring her to constantly refill her energy supplies. *Kinetic Channeling - Longstride can allow her friends or family members to run along side her at her equaled speeds. *Kinetic Energy Aura - People who are propelled by Longstride during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When Longstride rescues an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. *Kinetic Deceleration - Longstride can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. *Supercharged Brain Activity - Longstride can access superhuman levels in her brain further than processing information. She can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in her brain at superhuman speeds.. *Superhuman Endurance - Longstride body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. *Superhuman Speed - Longstride has one main ability above all else. She is connected to the barrier and accumulation of all motion known in the universe. She immediately understands how to run at superhuman speeds and her body instinctively understands how to react at high-speed situations. *Vortex Creations - Longstride can plant herself on the ground and rotate her extremities causing an incredible amount of wind to burst through her focused funnel. She uses this ability automatically when she runs reducing the air currents around her body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit her speed. She can also create tornadoes and gusts with her arms. Abilities '''Super Speed Reading: She is capable of speed-reading at superhuman rates, accumulating mass amounts of knowledge in seconds. Strength Maureen has shown that she is able to carry several people at a time when evacuating a dangerous area, whether feats like this are performed while running on adrenalin is not known. Maureen possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise, and can at least press lift her own body weight. However, her powers allow her to throw punches at speeds that, on impact, can have the same effect someone with superhuman strength can have. Category:The Centurians Category:Centurian Blues